Two Hearts Are Breaking Today
by Tatertwig45
Summary: Darling and Celina are both daughters of Master Cyclonis and the new king of Cyclonia, Dark Ace. What happens when their parents let them go on a trip around the kingdom and they meet the Storm Hawks? AerrowXOC, FinnXOC, Some Xiaolin SD Inclu. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Darling Cyclonis

Hello everyone! This is my new story and I hope you like it so much that you will read and review it!! A special shout out to my two best friends in the world, osaka-chan2 and Inkweaver2! Hi guys!! (glomps) So here is my new story! Hope you enjoy "Two Hearts Are Breaking Today."

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from Storm Hawks except Darling and Celina! I wish I did own Dark Ace though (snarls and bares teeth at other Dark Ace fangirls) He's Mine!! (Not really!)

Two Hearts Are Breaking Today

A young girl, about the age of sixteen, was in her room sitting on her marvelous bed, trying to look out the closed curtained window at the blood-red sky with a few lightning bolts here and there. She had black hair with red streaks painted in it and beautiful purple eyes. She also was lean and had on red armor like her father's, and a purple cape descending from the back like her mother's.

If you ever thought that this was a normal girl, you would be terribly wrong. She was a princess, more specifically, the oldest daughter of the King of Cyclonia, Dark Ace, and the Queen, Master Cyclonis. She also had a younger sister named Celina. The girl's name was Darling, but don't let her name fool you. She was the cruelest Princess of them all. She screamed if the servants didn't follow her orders.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a guard came in. Darling glared him for disturbing her thoughts. The soldier cringed at the look that was practically burning holes through his body and soul.

"My Princess, your father needs to talk to you and Princess Celina" he said nervously.

Darling withdrew her gaze from the trembling man and went over to the darkened curtains. Lightning from outside the castle illuminated the drab shades. A little draft came in through a crack in the windowsill and made strands of her hair fly up and made her shiver in cold. Her eyes narrowed menacingly at the guard as she turned around again.

"Take me to him. I want to know what this is about. And if it is about Celina getting in trouble then I will enjoy it gladly. Very gladly."

She smiled and showed her pointed white teeth which gleamed in the faint candle light.

**A/N:** So that was chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be getting chapter two up very shortly. I want to say a special thanks to osaka-chan2 for editing my stories! I would have made so many grammatical errors without her! So I give her this very special glomp of friendship! And also I give another special thanks to Inkweaver2 for being the bestest friend I could ever have and always supporting me!! So thank you both for always being there for me and supporting me! And remember, if I don't get five reviews, I won't post the second chapter

See ya! - Tatertwig45


	2. The Parents and the Suprise

Chapter Two

Chapter Two! I'm so happy that it is finally up! I hope you guys read it and review it! I'll say more at the end of the chapter but for right now I'm going to let you guys read it because I know you want to! In this chapter, you'll get to meet the parents! See you again at the end of the chapter!

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from Storm Hawks except Darling and Celina! I wish I did own Dark Ace though (snarls and bares teeth at other Dark Ace fangirls) He's Mine!! (Not really!)

Chapter Two

Meanwhile, in the royal parlor, Dark Ace, Celina and Darling's father, was sitting in his black and red chair, waiting impatiently for his daughters.

Master Cyclonis, the girl's mother, was laying on one of the two black silk couches, drinking a cup of tea while a servant was kneeling beside her with a teapot in his hand. While a servant polished his boots with a silver rag, Dark Ace let out a small growl in frustration. Where were his daughters?

The servant at his feet heard the growl and stopped working. Dark Ace noticed this and glared angrily at him to keep working. The servant gulped at his master's glare and worked on his task quickly to avoid feeling Dark Ace's wrath.

Master Cyclonis looked at them and snickered in amusement. Dark Ace ignored his wife and turned to look at the door to see if the guards he had sent to fetch his daughters had come back yet.

No sign.

He turned from the door in irritation because he had not seen them come through the door. He waited awhile, silently fuming in anger, when his ears picked up a small tap outside the two grand double doors leading into the parlor.

His dark fury turned into light anticipation that it might be his daughters. The tap turned into a heavy knock at the polished wood. "Come in." he ordered.

He saw the door open a crack and a guard came in. "My lord, your daughters have arrived," he said with a bow.

Dark Ace smirked. Finally they had come!" Excellent! Let them in, Darling first." he said.

The guard bowed once more to his master then went back to the door and reached a hand through the crack. A slender purple- sleeved hand with purple tassels appeared and took his.

The guard stepped back and Darling entered the room. She stood tall with dignity, like true princess should. But you could see in her eyes that she could dissolve the charade at any given moment if she didn't get her way.

The servants that were attending to Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis shivered a little, and their blood ran cold at the pure sight of her. Darling didn't mind if the servants despised her. There was nothing they could do about the matter except kill themselves. Some of them already have. It was an improvement to the castle, really.

She went and sat down beside her mother while another servant went and brought her a box of the finest chocolates in Atmos. Also brought to her was a mug of hot chocolate made from the "rare chocolate trees," as she and her sister called them, in Terra Amazonia. They were some of the last ones living in the whole Atmos.

She bit into one and savored its contents. It was a chocolate, white, dark, and milk truffle. Her favorite! After she had eaten it, she licked her fingers and wiped them with a black and red silk napkin.

Darling observed the chocolates by biting into them. Some of them, she gave to her mother, the ones that were not bitten into of course, and all the rest of the ones that she didn't like, she spit out the bite she had taken in the servants' faces (but making sure not to make a mess on the rug), and threw the half-eaten sweets at them. They glared at her menacingly, but she didn't seem to notice, or even care to notice.

"Darling!" her father's sharp voice warned as he glared at her. "What have I told you about making a mess with your food?"

Darling bowed her head in embarrassment. "I apologize Father. I forgot. I'll never do it again." she answered, making the servants roll their eyes.

Her father looked at her sternly. "Next time I catch you doing that, you will become a servant for as long as I see fit. Understand?"

"Yes Father, I understand," she answered.

"Good. Now to a more important matter, where is your sister? And also, where is the guard that is supposed to be sending her to me?" he asked, annoyed that his last daughter didn't already arrive.

Master Cyclonis raised her head from the red silk pillow she was lying on. She looked at her husband in a drowsy state." Maybe you should send another guard to look for the guard who was supposed to fetch her?" she suggested.

Dark Ace scoffed at his wife's idea." Ludicrous! We will wait! I do not want to have to wait on two guards to bring one little girl to me! Understood?"

Everyone in the parlor nodded. They did not want to feel his anger if they stopped when not allowed to. Dark Ace watched them, pleased that they had followed his commands, and signaled them to stop.

They stopped.

"My lord, I have brought you Princess Celina," a voice said as the parlor door opened.

Dark Ace turned to see a young girl with blonde hair with black tips and streaks in it. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing white armor with a blue cyclone on the chest, her father's symbol.

Darling glared at Celina scornfully. She detested her because she was younger and also not born by Master Cyclonis.

She was actually her cousin. Dark Ace had a younger brother named Chase Young, who was as equally as powerful as him. Darling's father had challenged his brother, for his daughter, Celina as his prize. Chase accepted, but he lost and Celina was Dark Ace's new daughter and Darling's new sister.

But Darling did enjoy doing one thing to her youngest sister, and that was treating her like a servant.

Every morning, Celina was ordered by Darling to do chores like making her bed, cleaning the floors of her room, brushing Darling's hair and so on. Celina didn't say anything to Darling while she did this. She just bowed meekly, which Darling thought was odd. Usually when Darling ordered another servant to do these things, they glared at her hatefully and said things under their breath.

Darling made sure that her mother didn't know about this, so when either Master Cyclonis or the fox-demon came in, she acted like they were sisters who were bonding with each other. But when they went out of the room, she treated Celina even more cruelly. Only their father knew about the way she was treating Celina, but he promised to keep it a secret from Master Cyclonis.

As Celina sat on the floor next to her father's chair, Darling's glare intensified. Celina looked at her sister, wide-eyed in fear and alarm. Dark Ace noticed this and turned his head to Darling, then nodded over at Master Cyclonis.

Master Cyclonis looked at her husband and daughters in confusion." What's going on dear?" she asked.

Dark Ace turned to Darling and glared at her for glaring at Celina. Then he turned to his wife and said:

"Nothing, Cyclonis. No need to worry about this. This is nothing to concern you. Only our daughters and I."

"Oh. Alright then. Oh, dear? Did you tell them about tomorrow?" Master Cyclonis asked.

Darling looked at her father with the questioning look her mother had, wondering what she was talking about. Celina did too. Dark Ace smiled at his two beautiful daughters. He patted Celina's head, which she smiled about and made Darling seethe in hatred.

"What your mother is talking about is that we are planning to let you girls have the day off tomorrow to explore the kingdom by yourselves. We think that you two deserve it and that you girls will be happy with our decision. One rule: you mustn't go _beyond_ the _boundaries _of the kingdom and you two _must_ stay together. Do you both understand?"

Darling and Celina both nodded, although Darling wasn't at all enthused about having her sister having to go with her like a dog.

"Good. Now, I will be expecting you both down for dinner in four hours. The rest of the time will be spent studying and training. Understand?" Dark Ace asked, eyeing his daughters.

"Yes, Father, we understand perfectly. I won't let Celina out of my sight for a second tomorrow," Darling said as she patted Celina's head, which for Celina, was like getting hit with a cinderblock. When Darling stopped "patting" her head, Celina rubbed it painfully.

"Then you two may be excused. Remember, nothing but studying and training. No playing around or, Darling, sending letters to the village boys. I will see you both at dinner. Go." Dark Ace added.

Darling and Celina stood up and bowed to their mother and father. Then went out of the parlor to their rooms.

Master Cyclonis, after the doors shut, looked at Dark Ace with a worried look in her eyes. "Do you think that this is a good idea? What if they get hurt or lost?"

Dark Ace smiled reassuringly and clasped her jeweled hand in his.

"Do not worry dearest. There will be escorts to make sure that they don't try running off or hurting themselves. They will be safe. Also I put tracking devices on their skimmers so I will know where they are at all times." Then he kissed her on the head and took a sip of wine.

**A/N:** Hi again! Well that's another chapter for ya! You got to meet the parents and you got to see how much Darling hates Celina! LOL! I would like to thank osaka-chan2 for the editing again! Please read and review! See ya next chapter!

-Tatertwig45


	3. Celina

Wow! I am really writing stuff quickly!! It amazes me!! So you got to meet the parents and the "despised" younger sister Celina! Well here's what Celina thinks about Darling!! Hope you read and review!! Enjoy!!

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from Storm Hawks except Darling and Celina! I wish I did own Dark Ace though (snarls and bares teeth at other Dark Ace fangirls) He's mine!! (not really!)

Chapter Three

Peace and calmness. That is what Celina enjoyed in her room, and her mind, body, and soul.

Her room was white with light blue swirls on the walls. The curtains were lace and she had white marble floors. Outside her room, there was the only white balcony in the castle. The rest of them were either black or a burnt red. Next to her white canopy bed, there was a light blue desk with a light purple orb held by a white base. Hanging from the ceiling there was a cage containing her first pet, a light blue phoenix with purple tips at its wings, a light purple beak and light purple eyes.

In the center of the room, Celina was meditating by floating up in the air with lighted candles around her. Her breathing was deep and relaxed as she was trying to clear her head of thoughts of Darling, especially when she glared at her and nearly revealed that she used her as a servant to her mother.

She breathed deeply and rubbed her temples to get rid of the thought. She hated Darling with a passion because she didn't treat her like a little sister, and because she almost gave away the secret that only she, Darling, and their father knew.

She opened her eyes and looked to her bed. In a basket with a white and blue swirled pillow in it, was her kitten, curled up and purring in a content sleep. Her second pet was a white kitten with light blue eyes and a pink diamond collar.

She smiled at her pet, when she suddenly experienced a memory from her past.

_She is in Chase Young's, dungeon, chained up because she had gotten in trouble with him, with bruises and cuts were present all over her body. She opened her eyes and focused them to her surroundings_ _when she heard the dungeon door open. She looked up and saw the fox-demon, his whip in hand step down the stairs and over to where she was bound. He taunted her about how she got in trouble with her father and now she is in the dungeons, instead of in the castle. He also tells her that he is her new master and that her father signed a contract saying she would belong to him. She was to be treated anyway he decided and half of her father's estate would be his as payment for her_.

Celina thought that her father would save her, but it wasn't him that saved her from the fox-demon. It was Dark Ace when he challenged her father and won.

She shook her head to try and get the horrible memory out of her head. A tear drop fell from her eye, down her face, and onto the floor below her. She missed her parents deeply and sometimes wished she was back with them. But most of all she missed Raimundo, whom she had to break up with before she left. Now she was single and he was probably living a happy life with Kimiko. Tears started falling again from her eyes as she thought of him.

"Princesses are not supposed to cry!" she thought angrily, as she wiped her eyes and concentrated.

After Celina was done meditating, she went out to her balcony and stood in a circle in the middle of it. The wind from the constant storms around the castle whipped at her hair and the rain fell in drops that slid off her armor. She knelt down in the circle and closed her eyes.

Picturing Darling's cheetah in her head, she began to change.

Celina was the only person in the family with the morphing capability, so it was easy for her to do. She first felt her body elongate and her spine stretch. A long tail came out from where her tailbone was and her feet changed into paws with sharp claws. Her legs bent until they became like the animals and her face rounded. Her mouth shrank and filled with razor-sharp teeth. White whiskers grew out of her cheeks. Red and purple spots dotted her skin, which grew black hairs that covered her whole body. Her blond hair shrank back into her skull and the black hair covered it and face until only her eyes, nose and the inside of her ears where not covered. Her nose shrank and became triangular and pink while her eye color changed from blue to red. Even her organs and bones shifted, shrunk, and changed places.

After she was finished, she tested her new body by running around the circle. It was fine and everything seemed to be working.

Celina sighed and walked off of the balcony and into her room. As she walked past, her kitten arched its back and hissed. The phoenix squawked nervously at the sight of her, thinking she was a predator.

As she was walking out of her room, Celina felt her neck tingle and suddenly a purple ruby-studded collar appeared around it.

"Of course!" she thought, "It has a collar. Why didn't I remember that? Oh well."

She padded her way to Darling's room to see what her dear older sister was up to.

Yes!! I am finally done with the third chapter!! (dances and throws big party) I am so happy! Well you got to meet Celina and see her point of view about Darling. So I hope that you enjoyed the story and again I thank osaka-chan2 for editing! (glomps) Please read and review!! Also tune in for Chapter Four!! Isn't that right, Darling?

**Darling:** (brooding angrily in a corner)

**Me:** What's with you?

**Darling:** (glares at author) You put that little goody-two-shoes Celina in that chapter! I thought it was supposed to be about me!!

**Me:** Well, if it helps, you're in the next two chapters. Besides, I had to tell the readers about Celina, the most sweetest little sister you will ever meet! (gets scorched with crystal flame whip) Hey! What was that for?

**Darling:** She is **not** sweet!! She wasn't even born by Mother, but by my aunt, Kayla!! Father should not have even thought of taking her as his prize!! We could have had my uncle's castle and them as our servants!!

**Me:** Well you could chill just a little. Right? (suddenly sees Darling get out of the corner and walk towards me with this crazed expression on her face and her hair in flames)

**Darling:** Do you really think you should have told me to **chill**? That was a very very bad mistake on your part!!

(she drags the author into a closet and all we hear are tortured screams)


	4. Darling's Room

(Author walks in after being horribly tortured by Darling)

Hi! This is me again! I'm so happy to be writing this chapter! Of course I'm happy to be writing all of my chapters! Anyway, so Celina is going to check out Darling! What will she discover about her hated older sister?

Read and find out!

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from Storm Hawks except Darling and Celina! I wish I did own Dark Ace though (snarls and bares teeth at other Dark Ace fangirls) He's mine!! (not really!)

Chapter Four

Meanwhile, Darling was in her personal dungeon, training with two servants as her targets. They were holding wine glasses in their hands with bull's-eyes painted on them. The bad thing was that they were shaking and wide-eyed in nervousness.

Darling was dressed in her training armor, which was black with spikes on the shoulders A red cape trailed from the back with the Cyclonian emblem on it. Black, gloves with spikes on the wrists and little slits on the ends to show her sharp, red-painted fingernails covered her hands. Black boots with a pointed toes and red swirls dressed her feet, and her head was concealed by a black helmet with red eye slits and a red neck cape red eye slits, and spikes along the back.

In her hand was one of her favorite weapons: her red, crystal whip with rubies on the handle. She cracked her whip once, which made the servants jump. Looking at them, she smiled at their fear and stepped back from them behind a white line. She ran at the servants and leaped into the air with her whip twirling over her head

She found her target and brought the whip down with such force that it made the servant's clothes and hair fly up. The glasses didn't seem to be shaken and they looked like they hadn't been scratched.

Darling landed and stood up straight while brushing herself off. She looked over at the servants, who looked once at her, then the wine glasses with widened eyes. She snapped her fingers, and the servants looked at the wine glasses once more. They heard a crack and two slits appeared in the cups. A larger crack came after and shattered the glasses into tiny pieces.

Darling looked away for a second, then heard a large _Whump_! She turned and looked down at the two servants, who had fainted and layed sprawled on the floor. A smile crossed her features and Darling chuckled at the two pathetic worms that served her father. Her other servants ran forward and started to take off her equipment and put it in special drawers, glass cases, and such. When all that was taken off, she went up the stairs, out of the dungeon, and in her room.

She was exhausted as she lay on her black satin bed, which was decorated with red velvet tasseled pillows, and a red canopy with black swirls. It was framed with a black mahogany headboard and black bedposts,. Her walls of her room were purple with black swirls and dark curtains with red tassels on the ends. On her ceiling there was a black chandelier with red candles in it.

In another bed on the other side of her room, her pet cheetah was laying curled up, asleep. The animal was black with purple and red spots. It also had a purple ruby-studded collar.

Her other pets were in her father's stables. One of them was a griffin, which was black with a purple beak, chest, and eyes. The other three were dragons. More specifically, purple, red, and black dragons.

Her cheetah stirred and opened one red eye. It sat up and stretched while yawning and licking itself to rouse it from sleep. Jumping off the bed, it landed and went over to Darling's bed. It nudged its head against her hand and started licking it. Darling opened one eye and smiled as she watched her darling pet in amusement.

Her father had given her the animal for her birthday present. He had captured it from Terra Amazonia and brought it back to Cyclonia when she was little and it was just a cub. She treasured it dearly and never let it out of her sight. It even had its own training arena that was as big as the coliseum in Rome. No other animal, except for her cheetah, was allowed in it.

Darling reached her hand over and started to stroke its head. It purred in response and swished its spotted tail.

As they were enjoying this moment, another cheetah sauntered up behind the entrance to Darling's room. Celina looked at the two double doors in distaste and proceeded with her plan by digging her claws into the soft wood and clawing at them.

Darling sat up from the bed and heard the scratching from outside. Her cheetah heard it, too. She looked at the cheetah, pointed towards the door, and the cheetah went to the door to see who it was.

The door opened and Darling's cheetah saw another cheetah down the hallway that looked exactly identical. It looked at it confused, and then growled as it arched its back and glared at the cheetah through its red eyes.

All of a sudden, it smelled the air and saw that Celina wasn't another challenging male, but a female in heat. It lowered its back and stopped growling.

Celina observed this and thought quickly to lure the cheetah away from Darling's room. She turned around, winked at the cheetah, and started walking away. The animal followed her with lust in its eyes and drool coming out of its mouth. Celina walked down the hallway, and as she continued to do so, she constantly turned her head to see if it was still following her.

It was. She snickered in a cat-like way. How stupid was he? Darling should have trained him better!

Finally, they reached her father and mother's bedroom and went in. Celina and the cheetah strode to a closet with a diamond doorknob and she opened it. The cheetah walked in.

Just as the tail disappeared, Celina slammed the door shut. As the cheetah clawed at the door and growled, trying to escape, she snickered. Part one of her plan was a success!

Hello again! So that was Chapter Four! Part One of her plan worked! Now on to Part Two! Will Darling find out that her cheetah really isn't her cheetah? What will happen when her parents go and open her closet? Find out in Chapter Five!! I would like to thank osaka-chan2 for the editing! Also would like to thank all my loyal reviewers! Now on to Chapter Five!

-Tatertwig45


	5. Darling's PlanCelina Gets In Trouble!

Sorry that I didn't update sooner

Sorry that I didn't update sooner! Our modem was shot so it had to be replaced! I was pretty pissed off at that! Oh well, so Celina is now heading into Darling's room to see what she is up to! Let's find out what happens!

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from Storm Hawks except Darling and Celina! I wish I did own Dark Ace though (snarls and bares teeth at other Dark Ace fangirls) He's mine!! (not really!)

Chapter Five

Darling stared at her black grandfather clock in anxiety. Her cheetah still hadn't come back and it was five minutes after it had left to see what was scratching at her door. She tapped her nails against her bed and sighed. Her pet was probably hunting a rodent or an insect in the castle. Or it was in the sun in the dining room. She didn't worry that much.

Suddenly she heard a meow outside the door and paws padding on the wood. Darling smiled in assurance and ordered a servant to open the door. In ran her cheetah. It jumped on her bed and nuzzled against her cheek. Darling smiled and scratched its head as it started purring.

But what she didn't notice was that its eyes looked different. A lot different.

"Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life! That **other **daughter, Celina, is going to be accompanying me on my free day! Urgh! It makes furious! I'm the oldest! I should be able to go outside by myself without her following me around like a dog! Father should know this!" she fumed.

Then she looked down at her cheetah, who was curled up asleep (not really) and stroked its head, making streaks in the fur.

While she lay there purring, Celina had listened to her whole conversation. It was nothing new. She knew that Darling hated her. She was going to listen some more, then go along with part two of her plan.

"I have a plan so that Father will never know that she really didn't come with me!" Darling continued, "Tonight, I'm going to go into her room and bind her in chains and put a gag in her mouth. Then I'm going to put her in a cell in the dungeons. Lastly, I'm getting a slave girl and dressing her up like Celina. I'll fool Mother and Father by treating the girl like their youngest daughter and taking her with me on the trip. A perfect plan! Of course, I'm a genius and only I could come up with this!"

_"Oh god!"_ Celina thought as she closed her eyes and opened them in relaxation.

"Isn't that right, my precious kitty?" Darling said as she tweaked Celina's whisker.

"_Yeah, if you're stupid!"_ Celina snickered, "And that hurt if you didn't already know!"

"Celina's just a little baby who always needs Father and Mother to take care of her! Not taking care of herself like me! She can't even go out by herself without the guards, maids, or servants accompanying her. Poor little Celina! Hah-hah ha!"

_"You can't even open the door without someone opening it for you!"_ Celina thought.

Suddenly there was the sound of chimes. Celina flicked an ear and opened her eyes in shock.

The Dinner Bell!

She quickly ran off Darling's bed and out the door to her mother and father's bedroom.

Darling looked at the door in confusion. She slid off the bed and strode towards the door out into the hallway.

"Now where did he go?" she wondered as she walked down the corridor.

Celina's heart was pounding as she ran down the hallway to her mother and father's room, passing doors and looking for the door that led into it. Servants ran, trying to get out of the way.

She finally saw it and pushed the door open because it was never locked. She quickly went to the closet. As soon as she reached it, she heard the door open and saw a guard's hand grip it.

Celina quickly raced under the king-sized bed and watched. She heard footsteps and first saw her father's boots, then her mother's shoes.

"Dear," Celina heard her mother say, "What do you think I should wear to dinner?"

_"Please don't look in the closet! Please don't look in the closet!"_ Celina silently pleaded.

"I think you should wear the attire that you wore to the dinner party three days ago." Dark Ace said as he grasped his wife's chin in his hand.

Master Cyclonis laughed and pushed his hand away as she turned around to the closet. She grasped the doorknob and turned the handle.

Celina suddenly heard her scream at the growl coming from inside the closet. She looked and saw Darling's cheetah on top of her mother, and her father calling the guards to get the cheetah out of the room.

The guard came in and slipped a chain around the cat's neck. Celina decided to come out from under the bed to see what was happening, and to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

When she came out from under the bed, she started slinking towards the open door. Suddenly her mother yelled out,

"There's another one! Catch it!"

Two other guards came with another chain in their hands and tried to catch Celina. She dodged them by running under their legs and trying to make them trip. She jumped on the bed and, leaping in the air, raced towards the door. Suddenly, a net made of red power crystals came out of nowhere, tangled her in it, and pinned her to the floor.

She struggled and kicked her legs to try and get the net off, but it pinned her to the floor. Celina saw the guards come over to her and quickly gather the net up so she was at the bottom. Meowing pitifully, she was thrown on the ground beside the other cheetah, who shot her a glare and began to growl.

She growled also, arching her back, narrowing her eyes, and hissed and spitted in defense.

Suddenly she heard the door open and Darling came into the room followed by two servants. Darling looked around the room in shock and dismay, then turned to the two cheetahs in a deadly glare. She slowly walked over to the two animals. Celina could swear that she could smell smoke coming from her direction and licks of flame from every step she took, coming off the floor.

As Darling got closer to them, her cheetah started to meow and struggle out of the chain. Darling looked at the cheetah, then to Celina, observing them to see which one was hers. To make sure that Darling didn't find out it was her, Celina started mimicking the other cheetah by meowing and jumping in the air, trying to get her attention.

Darling looked over at Celina and reached her hand through the net. Celina, taking this as an advantage, nuzzled her head against her sister's hand while Darling petted her.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coming from her neck and her eyes shot open. Celina looked and saw Darling's face in an angry glare and her hand gripping Celina's neck. She felt herself being lifted up in the air and saw her parents in front of her. Looking behind her, she swore she saw her sister's hair on fire.

"This one's not my real cheetah!!" Darling snarled, "This one's your precious little angelic daughter Celina!!"

Master Cyclonis put a hand over her mouth in shock, while Dark Ace caught her when she fainted, then looked at his two daughters in a rage they had never seen before.

With his hand, and whole body trembling with awesome fury, he pointed towards the door. Ten or so guards came into the room with a gigantic collar fizzing with electricity. They went over to Darling, put the device around Celina's neck, then went back to the other side of the room where her parents were. Their father glared daggers at Celina, which made her whole body shake with fear.

"I **want** an explanation from you, Celina, about **what happened**!! If you don't give me one in** five** seconds, I may have to torture you for it!!" Dark Ace angrily demanded as he was holding the end of the wire connecting to the collar.

At the end of the wire, there was a panel with a big red button on it. Dark Ace's finger, that was over the button, twitched a little as if he was about to push it.

Celina was speechless as she watched what her father was about to do. Dark Ace glared at his daughter and began to countdown.

"Five…!" he began.

Celina widened her eyes, but didn't speak a word.

"Four…!"

Silence was heard.

"Three…!"

The room was like an empty tomb.

"Two…!" Dark Ace was getting even more frustrated.

Darling, knowing what was going to happen, smirked at her little sister. Celina glared at her and let out a little growl. Darling's cheetah twisted around in the chain, meowing and snarling, for his mistress to release him.

"One…!" Dark Ace shouted, furious that his daughter wasn't giving a response.

No one spoke.

"Zero!!" At this, Dark Ace pushed the button in anger.

Suddenly, Celina's head was enveloped in a bright flash of electric power. Dark Ace shielded his eyes from the light, as did Darling. Celina herself felt like the electricity was fire pulsing through her body. She writhed in agony and pain from the shock.

"Please stop, Father!!" she thought as she took the painful punishment.

Because of being weakened from the zaps, she started to transform back to her old body. When the button was released, Dark Ace looked and saw his blonde-with-black-tipped-haired daughter curled up on the floor, shaking with fear, and about to cry.

Her father, seeing that she had been punished enough, went over to Celina and knelt down beside her. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, which was so full of electricity that it shocked him.

Celina opened her eyes and widened them in fear. Dark Ace smiled and held her head close to his chest. Celina felt his body armor, and pulling herself up, felt its cool touch on her cheek.

"I apologize that I hurt you, dearest, but it was the only way that I could get you to answer." Dark Ace whispered.

Celina looked at her father and smiled. "It's not your fault, Father, it's mine! I should have answered you when you told me to."

Dark Ace smiled again and kissed her on the head. The bad thing was, he shocked his lips.

"Ahhh! It seems as though I underestimated how much electric power you still have in your hair!"

Celina laughed. Dark Ace laughed too and squeezed her tightly.

As they were laughing at each other, Darling watched, glaring venomously at Celina. She turned around, untied her cheetah's chain, and dragged it out the door. Angrily flinging open the doors to her bedroom, she went over to her bed and flopped down. Two servants went to attend to her, but when they got near her, she glared at them, so they left to attend other things around her room.

Thoughts of the last five minutes played in her head over and over again. Her father holding Celina, and then laughing as her hair shocked his lips. Then them laughing and Dark Ace holding Celina in his arms.

It was so cute it made her sick.

Since Celina knew of her plan, she would have to take her with her tomorrow.

_"And then,"_ she thought, _"When we are far away from the place, no one will see her again!" _

She smiled as she thought over this and soon felt her anger turn into evil delight. Celina would never know what hit her!

**A/N:** Whew! I'm finally done with the fifth chapter! It was long, but I finally made it through!! So Celina's gotten in trouble, but her father forgives her! That puts more fuel into Darling's fire, but she has a plan to get rid of her little sister once and for all! I'm so evil!! When you review, tell me which one you like best, Darling or Celina. Thank you osaka-chan2 for editing again! See ya in Chapter Six!

-Tatertwig45


End file.
